


closing time

by joyrdings



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Callum not knowing what he wants, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and in this case callum hears it, honestly i am so bad at tags, that one head joke that all barmaids hear at some point, thigh riding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyrdings/pseuds/joyrdings
Summary: When Callum agreed to work a shift in The Prince Albert, he knew that Ben would be there. He just didn't know that Ben would be on the other side of the bar.





	closing time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess but it took me all day to write and I'm not giving up on it. Feedback is appreciated and if you want anything written then send it me on my tumblr bxnmitchell :)

The bright lights on The Prince Albert came into view as Callum turned the corner and walked towards the newly opened establishment. The loud and brash music blared down the street, the sound of cheerful laughter and loud singing reminding Callum of the fact he couldn’t join in with them and be out and proud. The closest he could get to being close to the place without fearing that people knew his hidden away secret was by agreeing to do a couple of shifts for Kathy when he knew she was short staffed. Deep down, he knew that he was only agreeing to the shifts in hopes of seeing Ben.

As he walked closer, the fear grew in. it was a Friday night and Callum weren’t an idiot, he knew that Ben would be swanning around the place somewhere, a handsome man on his arms as he cheerfully sang along to the music and showed off some of his disastrous dance moves. The night for Ben would end with him more than likely going back to the house with the man on his arms, a night of passion coming his way. For Callum, he would slowly walk back to the flat and dread getting into bed with the woman he was supposed to be in love with.

He expected the night to go smoothly. He would learn a few more cocktails from Tina who had been promising to teach him, talk to some customers, serve drinks and then go home. In the morning, he would wake up and put on his suit before going downstairs to deal with the dead. What he hadn’t expected was to see Ben stood behind the bar with his signature smirk on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Callum asked, his eyes wide as he watched Ben pass a drink over the bar to one of the customers. “I was meant to be doing a shift with Tina, not you.”

Ben pretended to look offended as he took the five pound note over to the till, his eyes focused on Callum’s for a brief moment before he looked away. “You are really hurting my feelings, Callum Highway. I thought you’d be happy to share a shift with me, think of the fun that we can have after we’ve closed up.”

“This isn't funny - “

“Nothing is funny to you.” Ben tutted as he handed the change over to the customer, his eyes finally returning back to Callum who would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the way that Ben would look him up and down whenever they were in close proximity, the kind of look you only gave someone when you truly wanted them. “Now, wash your hands and get serving.”

Callum gulped before nodding his head, following Ben’s actions like a school child as he walked to the back of the club to wash his hands, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He knew that he would bump into Ben but he expected a few glances over the bar as Ben maneuverer his way through multiple men, finding the one that fit his needs the most. He didn’t expect that he would have to spend the next five hours in the company of the man who had ruined his life in the most perfect of ways.

“Are you going to ignore me all night or are we actually going to make conversation with each other?” Ben asked after a few minutes of Callum being on the bar, only a few customers coming up for drinks leaving the two of them stood alone in silence for a small amount of time. “I much prefer it when you’re gobbing off at me or when you have a reason to be quiet,” he continued, the end of his sentence finished with a wink which sent a rush straight through Callum.

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

Callum paused, he couldn’t tell the truth and admit to Ben that he was thinking about him, about the secret nights they had spent together, about the kisses they had shared in the toilets at The Vic. Ben would do nothing but laugh at him - at least that’s what Callum believed - so instead he replied with the first thing he could come up with.

“The different types of lager.”

Ben nodded once, his interest in the conversation lost. “Boring.”

“What did you expect me to be thinking about?”

“Well, I don’t know. Probably something a bit more interesting than the types of lager. Want to know what I’m thinking about?” Ben asked, smirking slightly as he wiped down the bar with the cloth.

Callum rolled his eyes, already having an inkling as to what Ben was going to say. “No but I guess you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“Indeed.” Ben threw the cloth to the other side of the bar, a smile on his face as he turned to face Callum. “I’m thinking about how fit he is over there…” Both Ben and Callum’s eyes looked over to one of the customers who was laughing along with a group of people. Callum agreed that he was a handsome man but the feeling of jealousy ran through Callum which Ben noticed. “Don’t worry, I’m only taking one-man home with me tonight and it’s not him.”

“I am not - “

“A pint of Carling please, love,” A customer approached interrupting the conversation, a wide smile on his face as he gave his order to Callum. “And one for yourself seen as your so handsome,” he finished with a wink.

“And can you top up my Gin please?” another customer asked, directing the question towards Ben who was suddenly pissed off that he was now feeling how Callum would have felt.

Ben looked over at the interaction and the way Callum flushed under the comment and a smile came to his face as he rang the order through the till in advance. The grip on the Gin glass in Ben’s hand became tighter as he topped it up with some lemonade for the punter who wasn’t going to make it to midnight with the way they were going through the flavoured Gins.

It was unusual for Ben to feel jealous. There hadn’t been many moments in his life where he had become so attached to someone that he felt the need to rip another person’s head if they dared to even look at the person Ben liked in a seductive manner. Deep down, Ben was wise enough to know that the customers advances towards Callum wouldn’t get him very far and he was still optimistic that Callum would leave the bar with himself and no-one else but it didn’t erase the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the customer attempt to make flirtatious conversation towards a concentrating Callum.

“Jesus Christ, look at the head on that,” Ben scoffed, his finger knocking the pint glass slightly so a bit of the beverage fell out and dripped down Callum’s hand - thankfully making the customer shut up for a brief second as he watched Ben and Callum interact. “I thought you were supposed to be a barman as well as an undertaker. Maybe stick to the day job, hey?”

Callum rolled his eyes as he placed the drink back under the pump to sort of the mess he had created, the liquid sliding down the glass and coating Callum’s hand in the cold froth. “It’s been a few months since I last pulled a pint so I’m sorry if my technique is off.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to give good head if you want,” Ben remarked, a smirk on his face as he watched Callum’s cheek turn from pale to a flushed pink. “I know all the best techniques,” Ben whispered in Callum’s ear as he leaned up, taking the time to have a quick look at the customer who simply stared back at the two of them.

“Sure, you do,” Callum muttered as he handed the customer their pint, mumbling an apology about the wait. “Sure, you’ve showed lots of men,” Callum continued as he leaned against the bar, unable to drop the subject.

Ben raised one eyebrow as he edged closer, thankful that there were no customers around to disrupt the conversation. “Is somebody jealous?” Ben whispered slowly in Callum’s ear, taking note of the shiver that ran through Callum’s body at the closeness of their bodies.

“Why would I be jealous?” His voice higher as he asked the question.

“That’s what I’m wondering.” Ben creeped his hand along the bar, slowly making his way towards Callum but not giving the older man the satisfaction of having their skin touch. “I mean, if anyone should be jealous then it should be me. You’re the one who is getting married in a couple of weeks to a woman.”

Callum sighed and looked down at Ben’s hand, his mind telling him not to make the contact because he knew he would be screwed the moment he did. “I thought we weren’t going to discuss the wedding.”

“Why not? It’s just going to be such an important day, isn’t it? Whitney will be walking down the aisle dressed to the nines, you will be sat contemplating whether or not it’s the right idea - “

“It is the right idea,” Callum interrupted, pushing himself up off the bar and leaning down to sort out the mess of glasses Ben had left. “Also, you should know that the pint glasses go on one shelf, the half-pint glasses on another, the Gin glasses should go on the top of the bar and as for the shot glasses - “

“You always look pretty on your knees.”

Callum looked up at Ben and shook his head, frustrated - and covertly amused - with the fact that they couldn’t have a proper conversation without some sexual comment being made. Callum always tried to act like he was annoyed with the comments, and at the time he was, but he would think about them a few hours later and his heart would race as Ben’s voice rang around in his head.

“Do you want a drink?” Callum asked, unsure of how to respond to the previous comment. He knew where the night was heading and what would happen as soon as the customers had left and the bar had been cleaned. He would spend the next few hours trying to talk himself out of it, claim to Ben that it wouldn’t happen but they both knew that it would. It was the same routine every time they were in the company of each other. “I need some Dutch courage.”

“Dutch courage for what?”

Callum slowly rose up from the ground, thankfully that a song had come on that had all the customers dancing away and not focused on drinks. “I don’t know yet,” he replied honestly, hands clamping together as he fiddled with his thumbs. “Maybe for what happens when the shift ends.”

Ben raised one eyebrow and nodded before working his way around the bar to get two glasses. “I’ll get us some Tequila.”

+++

Callum hated how quickly he could change emotions. One minute he was wishing the shift would end so he could get home, the next minute he was getting annoyed with how quick the shift was going. He knew that he was being a pain - wanting Ben one minute and not wanting him the next but whenever the flirtatious banter flowed freely between them, Callum would clamp up after a few moments and fear would take over him. He didn’t know what he wanted, he was a confused mess and all he wanted to do was break down and cry whenever he found himself enjoying the jokes that he and Ben shared. He hated how much he enjoyed watching Ben serve customers and how he had such good customer service despite his attitude outside of the bar. He loathed the fact that he found himself desperately wanting Ben in the cellar, his knees sore and his jaw aching.

He always hated the fact that he did want Ben. Callum continuously told himself that it wasn’t the right thing, that he didn’t want to hurt Whitney or any of his family. Callum knew that he was cold with Ben a lot of the time and he was thankful that Ben understood the emotions that Callum was going through.

“Have you ever hooked up in a gay bar before?” Ben asked, not caring to put the pint glasses straight as he placed them under the bar, much to the frustration of Callum who was ready to rip his hair out. “I haven’t, wouldn’t mind doing it like. Would have to delete the CCTV because I’m sure my mum will be checking it tomorrow to make sure I’ve been paying for my drinks.”

“I am not sleeping with you in a gay bar,” Callum said, voice still quiet in case any punters were finishing their drinks up. The bar was empty but it didn’t stop the fear of being caught up out from bubbling up in Callum’s stomach. He tried to ignore the meaning behind Ben’s words and maybe that’s because he wanted it, desperately, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to do it again. He told himself last time that it wouldn’t happen again but he wasn’t stupid, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

Ben scoffed at Callum’s words, an expression on his face that could only be described as amazement. "But you’d happily shag me on a park bench in the middle of the night? At least we will be warm this time and the seats would be a bit comfier. Could always go back to mine…”

“I am not sleeping with you at all,” Callum replied, voice not convincing.

Ben chuckled as grabbed two cloths, throwing one over to Callum who was doing everything he could to stay a good distance away from Ben so he didn’t give into the temptation. “Weren’t saying that the other day when you came running around to the car lot because you were so desperate for a decent shag.”

“Not funny,” Callum replied, a smile on his face nevertheless.

The memories of that day ran through his head. The messages that Ben had sent him stored away privately on his phone so he could go back and look at them whenever he wanted, the blush on his cheeks as he mumbled up an excuse to Jay as to why he needed to leave early, the way he practically ran to the car lot. In the space of ten minutes, he had gone from sorting out a funeral to being on his knees for Ben Mitchell - he was completely whipped.

“No, it was quite endearing actually. Knowing that you were so desperate for me you were willing to just leave work early and come running around.”

“Have you always been a wind-up merchant?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s annoying.”

“The smile on your face says otherwise.”

Callum shook his head, knowing that he had been caught out. He watched for a moment as Ben slowly made his way around the bar, tidying things up at a snail's pace and Callum hoped that he was only doing that so he could spend more time in the company of Callum. It was wishful thinking but it made Callum smile and that’s all that mattered.

“Are you going to hurry up so I can go home?” Callum finally asked after it took Ben a good ten minutes to restock the fridge.

Ben sighed before looking up at the liquor bottles on the top shelf. “The Vodka, Tequila, Rum and Brandy needs restocking also the tables and chairs need putting back - “ Ben paused as he had a look around the bar, purposely finding things that need doing. “Also, the tables need wiping down.”

Callum opened and closed his mouth, almost in disbelief at how Ben was acting. “That is why your mum hired the Slaters, I am not cleaning no tables. I just want to go home and get into bed.”

Lies. They seemed to come so easily from Callum. He didn’t want to go home and get into bed with Whitney, he just wanted to get out of the bar before he did something that he would regret in the morning.

Ben raised one eyebrow and pointed towards the door. “Go on then.”

“What?”

“I’m not stopping you from being here, Cal. Your shift finished at one, you’re the one who decided to stay behind and help me clean up.” Ben watched as Callum stood at the end of the bar, not saying anything. “What? You want me to put up more of a fight? Get on my hands and knees and beg you to stay with me? Plead with you to suck my cock?”

“No, I - “ Yes, yes, yes. “I just don’t want to leave you with all the work,” Callum lied, cheeks rosy red and his hands shaking as he gestured towards the remaining mess. “I’ll stay.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this, you know,” Ben said suddenly, the bottle of Vodka discarded as he turned all of his attention onto Callum. They had the same conversation every time they saw each other but Ben would continue to have it until Callum came to his senses.

“I know.”

“Why allow it to be then?”

Callum shrugged once again. “I don’t know, to be honest.”

“Do you want me, Cal?”

There was silence for a few moments, a rush of thoughts running through Callum as he tried to find the right words to describe how he was feeling. There were too many emotions and it was sending Callum crazy, his mind going into overdrive.

“Yes.” Was all he could simply say, his mouth speaking the word before he could even think about it.

Ben nodded, the hint of a grin attempting to make its way onto Ben’s mouth. “Well, will you stay the night?”

And once again, all Callum could say was yes.

+++

As soon as the keys turned in the lock, Ben was rushing over to Callum, his hands wandering everywhere. Callum was pushed back against the wall, so close to the windows that anyone could spot them if they decided to walk past but Callum was too invested in the moment to care about anyone potentially seeing them. Ben’s hands were all over Callum’s body; down his back, waist and stomach. Callum wrapped his fingers through Ben’s hair and tilted his head to the side slightly, his lips attaching to the skin of Ben’s neck and sucking gently, not worrying to leave marks as no-one would question it. Ben always hated the fact he couldn’t leave Callum any marks along his soft skin, but he appreciated it when he would look in the mirror in the early mornings and he would be reminded of Callum as he ran his thumb along his neck.

Callum was keener than ever before though and he soon moved back to Ben’s mouth, a hot and wet kiss that had both Ben and Callum weak at the knees. Callum had never felt like this before, had never been in a position like this before. Every time with Ben felt better and better and Callum was starting to wonder how he would continue on with life if he didn’t have Ben by his side.

Pushing Ben back slightly, Callum took in the sight of him. The moonlight directly hit where Ben was stood and Callum swore that his breath had been taken away. Ben’s eyes were tired yet he managed to wear it so well, his mouth was slightly parted and swollen from the heavy kissing as he looked up at Callum and waited for him to make the next move. He was practically begging Callum to do something just by looking at him.

Callum’s hands moved to the hem of Ben’s shirt which he had slowly hiked up, his palm running along Ben’s stomach, his knees pressing in between Ben’s thigh. Softly moaning, Ben shot up and flattened his palms against Callum’s shoulder.

“Bloody heck, what’s got into you,” Ben whispered as he ground his hips against Callum’s thighs, moving backwards and forwards slowly as he brought himself a small amount of pleasure.

Ben tried to slow himself down but Callum’s hands on his waist just continued to encourage the actions, Callum enjoying the soft moans that slipped from Ben with every move of his hips.

“Do you like that?” Callum asked, sudden confidence coming from him with every passing second. His hand moved to Ben’s jaw and forced him to look up.

Ben was absolutely fascinated with Callum. He wanted to know every part of him - what turned him on, what he liked best in bed, his favourite things to do, his favourite food, everything. Every time they were together intimately, Ben was learning know things about Callum that he remembered for the next time they were together. With other boys that Ben hooked up with, Ben selfishly wouldn’t care but with Callum, he needed everything to be perfect so Callum would continue to come back with him.

“Yeah,” Ben whispered; the sensation so good that he thought he would drop to the floor if it wasn’t for Callum holding him up. “I need more though, Cal. Been waiting for this, for you, all night.”

Callum hummed against Ben’s lips before moving his hands to Ben’s waist and pulling him away from the wall near the exit of The Prince Albert and over to one of the booths around the corner, somewhere a bit more private.

“You always look so beautiful,” Callum admitted, hand running across Ben’s face. Ben was sat beside him, an unfamiliar blush on his face that he never usually got around Callum. Usually it was the other way around, Ben would be the one making Callum feeling like he deserved the world but he wasn’t complaining, he would happily have Callum like this every single day if he could.

“Why are you acting like this?” Ben asked, voice low and quiet as he watched Callum take all of him in.

Callum took a deep breath before shrugging; he didn’t have an answer. He just knew that he had never been more desperate for Ben until know - there were times when all Callum could think about was having Ben laid in beneath him, his body all for Callum but he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind when the front door slammed shut and Whitney entered the living room. Now though, he couldn’t take away the image of Ben from his mind and he hadn’t been able to all night.

“Sit back,” Callum mumbled, his hand on Ben’s chest as he slightly pushed him backwards until his back was pressed against the leather of the booth. It was going to be awkward due to the angle they were at but Callum couldn’t care less, he was just determined to have Ben shaking because of his touch and mouth.

Gliding his hand down Ben’s chest, Callum moved downwards until his hand was resting over Ben’s bulge. The younger boy had wide eyes and his breathing was laboured as he watched Callum slowly unbuttoned Ben’s jeans and pull them down, just enough to get his erection free. Ben watched Callum with patience as he shifted his body so he was in a more comfortable position, well sort of comfortable. His back would ache in the morning from having to lean over but it would be worth it to see the look in Ben’s eyes as he came.

Ben’s hard and wanting cock was on full display for Callum to admire after being deprived of touch for a few days. Ben’s eyes remained on Callum’s, their eye contact doing all the talking, as Callum’s free hand wandered up and down Ben’s exposed thigh. He was dying to make the first move but the nerves came back slowly, a bubbling feeling in Callum’s stomach that was confusing the heck out of him.

“Are you going to do anything, Cal?” Ben asked, one hand moving out to run his fingers through Callum’s hair, pulling slightly to encourage him. “If you don’t want to do anything then we don’t have to or we can switch positions, I don’t mind.”

Callum shook his head wildly. “No, I want this, I’m just not the best at showing…” Callum trailed off, awkwardness running through him with every word spoken.

“Just do what we always do.” 

Ben didn’t know if he was dreaming or not, but the feeling of Callum’s mouth wrapping around the head of his cock had him hissing within seconds. Ben was annoyed that all he could see was the top of Callum’s head due to the awful angle but his focus soon shifted when Callum slid further down his cock, warmth taking over as Ben leaned his head back.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed out, his large hand coming to the back of Callum’s head to help guide him along. He didn’t want to be forceful and push Callum out of his comfort zone but the feeling of Callum’s tongue working wonders on his cock was pushing Ben to his limits, the temptation to buck his hips up strong. “Feel so good,” Ben whimpered, bucking his hips slightly to try and gain some of the control back that he had lost the minute Callum had forced his leg in between Ben’s thighs.

Callum’s hand reached up and grabbed the edge of the table to help him move along with more ease, no need to take a moment to breathe when all he wanted to do was taste Ben at the back of his throat. He was absolutely desperate for it, his mouth moving quicker and quicker with every moan that came from Ben. 

“I want to touch you so bad,” Ben cried out, his hand moving to the back of Callum’s neck and attempt to bring him back up so he could get some in air and so Ben could flip the roles and have Callum how he wanted him.

Callum, however, was not going to allow Ben to get the upper hand. Lifting up and going back to a sitting position, all he simply said was “no.”. Callum loved having Ben like this, he had thought about it many times and with his hand now wrapped around Ben’s girth and the sight of Ben in front of him falling apart, he wasn’t going to change anything.

Callum kissed Ben one last time, their tongues linking together as they engaged in a kiss that had Callum breathless before he moved his mouth back down, his tongue swirling around Ben’s tip. Callum continued the action for a few times and listened to Ben’s soft whimpers before finally engulfing his cock again. His cheeks were hallowed as he bobbed up and down without mercy, frantic to get Ben to the edge and have him come down his throat. It wouldn’t take long for Ben to reach peak, especially when he had been gagging for it almost all day and Callum couldn’t wait for it, the thought of Ben being in pure heavenly pleasure because of him one of the greatest feelings he had experienced.

At this point, Ben had tightly wrapped his fingers around Callum’s hair and was pushing him up and down at a speed he usually kept reserved for his one-night stands. If Callum was feeling uncomfortable then he would have said something but the moan that’s were partly silenced because of Ben’s thick length down Callum’s throat told him that Callum was enjoying this rougher side just as much.

There was a sense of panic that rushed through Ben when Callum lifted back up, a string of saliva connecting Callum’s mouth to the tip of Ben’s cock and Ben would be lying if he said it didn’t make him want to come there and then. Callum was completely breathless and fucked as he spoke to Ben, words coming out in a stutter. “Am I doing okay?” Callum asked, the need for praise strong. Ben shook his head as he flung his head back, his hand moving Callum’s head back down to his cock.

“Come on,” Ben mewled, hips now moving at the same pace as Callum’s mouth, the feeling at the bottom of his stomach bubbling up with every passing second. “Fuck, Cal,” Ben managed to get out as he bucked his hips even more, the sound of Callum gagging around his girth nearly sending Ben over the edge. “Fuck, fuck fuck…” he whispered, eyes squeezing shut and legs tensing with every action. “Cal, I don’t think - “ Ben couldn’t finish his words, his breath hitching as he came down Callum’s throat, his vision turning white as he jerked around on the leather seat.

When Callum came back up for air, there was panic in his eyes but a grin on his face, almost as if he was in disbelief that he had actually just sucked his secret lovers' cock in a booth, in a gay bar. The taste of Ben lingered in his mouth and he hummed at the taste of his lover. “Was that okay?” Callum asked, voice completely and utterly fucked.

Ben simply chuckled, “More than okay, darling.”

Callum smiled softly before pressing his lips to Ben’s, his large hand cradling Ben’s cheeks as their mouths moved together perfectly, Ben moaning at the taste of himself. Callum didn’t want the moment to end, he was too invested in how the night had turned to go home and be without Ben. He wanted to have all of Ben, every single part.

“Back to yours?” Callum asked, voice practically inaudible in the quiet bar.

Ben nodded once, his hand reaching out to grab Callum’s hand. “Back to mine.”


End file.
